Intento fallido
by Caskett23A
Summary: Tras un intento fallido de matar a Richard Castle, Kate Beckett se ve obligada a protegerlo. Si a esto se le suma la pequeña y traviesa Alexis a la que no le gusta la nueva novia de su papá. ¿Cómo acabará todo?
1. Chapter 1

Los primeros rayos del Sol entraron por el gran ventanal de su salón mientras la detective Kate Beckett tomaba su primer café del día. El verano estaba empezando y los días eran más largos. Así, cuando salía de su trabajo aún no era de noche y podía salir a caminar un poco por el parque o simplemente caminar de vuelta a casa. Ya no hacía frío. Era viernes y no era un viernes normal. Saldría más temprano del trabajo teniendo todo el fin de semana para ella. Después de los últimos casos, los cuales habían sido bastante complicados, lo agradecía. Le encantaba su trabajo pero necesitaba descansar. El día se presentaba tranquilo. Sólo debía terminar el papeleo retrasado. O eso esperaba que fuese todo o su plan para el fin de semana se vería truncado. Rezaba para que no hubiese ningún asesinato hasta al menos pasadas las cinco de la tarde, hora en la que ella terminaría de trabajar. Se terminó de beber el café y se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse y darse los últimos arreglos antes de salir para la comisaria, exactamente a la comisaria número 12 de la Policía de Nueva York, la cual se encargaba de resolver los asesinatos.

La mañana tal como se la esperaba iba trascurriendo tranquila. Ningún asesinato. "Menos mal" pensaba. Cuando ya casi acaba con su papeleo atrasado escuchó como su capitana la llamaba desde la puerta de su despacho. "Oh, no". Cuando las dos ya estaban sentadas, su capitana Victoria Gates, conocida por todos como "la Dama de Hierro", comenzó a hablar.

-Ya sé que le había dado el fin de semana libre, detective, pero ha ocurrido algo. Siento chafarle los planes.

-No se preocupe, señor, el trabajo lo primero. Además, no tenía muchos planes –mintió.

-Me alegra saber eso porque siendo usted mi mejor detective no puedo encomendarle este trabajo a otra persona.

HORAS ANTES

Richard Castle, el famoso escritor de Best seller salía de una de sus firmas de su último libro publicado, el cual daba el fin a su saga "Derrick Storm" con la muerte de su personaje principal. Algunos de sus fans no se lo han tomado precisamente bien.

Caminaba dirección a su casa cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás clavándole la punta de una nava en su espalda.

-Sigue andando si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo. Y más te vale no intentar nada.

El escritor continuó andando siguiendo las indicaciones que ese hombre le daba hasta que llegaron al final de un callejón alejados de la muchedumbre.

-Dame todo lo que tengas de valor –le indicó. Sin pensarlo dos veces el novelista le dio todo lo que llevaba encima que pudiese tener algo de valor. Cuando el asaltante lo tenía guardado todo en sus bolsillos le ordenó que se pusiese de rodillas. Y éste comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él.

-Richard, Richard yo no sé qué es lo que has hecho para que me mande a por ti pero me pagan así que me da igual los motivos.

-¿Quién te paga? –dijo intentando demostrar que no estaba intimidado.

-Eso no te lo voy a decir. Nunca revelo esos datos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Sabes? Es una pena que tenga que hacer esto porque me gustan tus novelas. Pero me gusta más el dinero que me van a pagar por hacer esto –le golpeó fuertemente en el estómago-. Algo malo debes de haber hecho para que esa persona no solo me haya pedido que te mate sino que tengas la más dolorosa de las muertes.

Pero antes de que Richard Castle pudiese articular alguna palabra le atizó otro puñetazo en la misma zona.

-Pero teniendo en cuenta que esto debe de parecer un simple asalto y que me gustan tus novelas, tendré piedad. Deberías de estarme agradecido. –Rick le devolvió una mirado dura. Como respuesta recibió otro puñetazo, más fuerte que los anteriores si es que eso era posible-. No me enfades –Castle siguió con la misma actitud. No se iba a dejar acobardar. De todas formas ese hombre iba a matarlo -. Veo que sigues sin querer agradecer ese "buen" gesto por mi parte, lástima. Pensaba darte una muerte rápida, sin apenas dolor pero teniendo en cuenta que eres un mal agradecido –le asestó otro puñetazo- Haré que tengas una muerte lenta y dolorosa –preferiría no tener una muerte muy cruel, no quería una muerte dolorosa y menos lenta, pero tampoco quería morir como un gallina-. ¿No? –Preguntó con sorna- Ya veo que no –Lo agarró del pelo tirándole para obligarle a que lo mirase a los ojos mientras le asestaba tres puñaladas en el abdomen-. Con esas tres puñaladas tienes bastante, estamos lejos de la gente y no conseguirás llegar a ningún lado antes de que te desangres. Tendrás dolor y morirás viendo cómo te desangras sin poder evitarlo y sin que nadie pueda ayudarte. Si hubieses sido agradecido te hubiese disparado en la cabeza y ya. Ahora tardarás más tiempo en morir y serás consciente de ello. Tú te lo has buscado- No hagas muchos esfuerzos, así podrás conservar más energía y vivir más tiempo –rio- aunque no sé si yo es tu lugar sintiendo ese dolor querría vivir mucho más tiempo. Tú eliges –volvió a reír- adiós Richard, saluda a los del otro lado de mi parte –se fue mientras reía.

Castle se quedó allí tirado mientras se desangraba. Sabía que iba a morir y en su mente sólo podía tener a su hija. ¿Qué sería de su pequeña hija sin él? Su madre nunca se había hecho cargo de ella. Sólo lo tenía a él. Antes de desmayarse sus labios lograron pronunciar, aunque muy bajo, "Alexis".

-Necesito que cuide de él mientras investiga el caso. Quiero que seas su sombra hasta que cojamos al que le ha hecho esto y también a la persona que ha mandado a matarlo.

-Señor, disculpe, pero cuidarlo y protegerlo no es algo que me corresponda a mí, yo soy detective no un agente de Protección de testigos.

-Lo sé, Beckett, sé que usted es detective pero este hombre tiene contacto, nada menos que al alcalde y se la ha ingeniado para no entrar en el programa de Protección de testigo y tener varios agentes protegiéndole de cerca y a otro, a usted, convertido en su sombra. Sé que lo hará bien. Confío en que será así.

-No sé, señor.

-Créeme que será así, además, no estará sola, como ya le he dicho, habrá más agentes. Dos en la puerta de su casa y otros alrededor de ella.

-Entonces…

-Tú convivirás con él. No se separará de él ni un minuto. No nos podemos fiar de nadie. No sabemos quién es la persona que lo quiere muerto y podría ser una persona de mucha confianza y aprovecharse de eso y para quedarse asolas con él. Usted tendrá que impedir eso por mucha confianza que tenga con cualquier persona.

-Bien -dijo intentando asimilar la tarea que le acababan de adjudicar. No estaba nada de acuerdo con ella pero era una orden y no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarla.

-Ryan y Espósito la ayudarán desde aquí. Ellos irán al departamento de su protegido para así poder analizar lo que hayan averiguado. Tú apartes de protegerlo investigarás. Por eso te he elegido a ti. Eres mi mejor detective y sé que lo harás bien.

-Eso espero.

-Ahora vayamos al caso. Como ya le he dicho es un hombre de muchos recursos y rico. Es un escritor bastante conocido. Fue apuñalado esta mañana en un callejón. Según lo que les ha contado a los agentes que han hablado con él después de que se despertara el hombre que lo atacó fue mandado por alguna persona que lo quiere muerto. No tiene idea de quién puede ser. Y ser un famoso escritor no ayuda.

-¿Qué hay del hombre que lo atacó?

-Está en busca y captura. Le vio la cara, lo que ha hecho posible hacer un retrato robot. Desde ya comienza su nuevo trabajo. Vaya a casa, haga lo que necesite y coja algunas cosas. Luego diríjase al hospital y vuelvo a hablar con él por si recuerda algo más. No podrá moverse de su lado hasta nueva orden –la detective asintió aunque no le hacía nada de gracia.- No se preocupe, en la habitación hay otra cama para usted para que pueda descansar por las noches –"Al menos" pensó.

-Señor, ¿Cómo se llama el escritor? –preguntó antes de salir por la puerta.

-Perdón, se me había olvidado decírselo. Richard, Richard Castle, se encuentra en la habitación 634 en Bellevue Hospital Center. Su puerta está custodiada por dos agentes.

La detective que aún estaba intentando asimilar el nombre del escritor asintió ante los nuevos datos y salió del despacho para dirigirse a su casa.

Cuando llegó se duchó mientras recordaba aquella firma de libros a la que ella había acudido años atrás. Era una firma de libro de Richard Castle. Ella era fan de ese escritor desde casi el principio de su carrera. Había leído todos y cada uno de sus libros. En aquella firma de libro lo vio por primera y única vez en persona. Recordaba sus nervios mientras hacía cola impacientemente para que le firmase su libro. Se acordó de como unas chicas, poco antes de que llegase su turno, le pidieron al escritor que le firmase en el pecho y como éste aceptó con una sonrisa pícara. No sabía qué le había molestado más si el descaro de las chicas o la reacción de su escritor favorito. Pero también recordó como ese malestar se le pasó cuando su mirada se topó con la mirada azul de Richard Castle. Y también recordó como en ese mismo instante se quedó sin palabras y el escritor tuvo que preguntarle dos veces por su nombre. Él se comportó muy amable con ella, como con las demás fans. Cuando Castle le devolvió el libro, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y notó como esa mirada azul cada vez se hacía más intensa hasta que la chica de atrás tosió aposta. En ese momento ella agarró su libro soltando un simple "gracias" y se fue.

Le pareció mucho más guapo y más atractivo que en las fotos y en los vídeos que había visto de él. Habían pasado varios años pero según sus últimas fotos seguía igual o, incluso, más atractivo desde aquel encuentro.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había acabado de arreglarse y había hecho una pequeña maleta con algunas cosas que pudiese necesitar en los próximos días. Detectó no saber cuántos días iba a estar sin poder ir a su casa porque, así, no sabía cuántas mudas de ropa se tenía que llevar.

Cerró la puerta con llave de su apartamento y se encaminó a su coche para dirigirse al hospital. Justó después de bajarse de su coche sintió nervios. Era su fan e iba a volver a verlo y no sólo eso, tenía que cuidar de él hasta Dios sabe cuándo. Antes de entrar por la puerta del hospital con su maleta respiró hondo. Desde ese momento dejaba de ser la fan de Richard Castle para convertirse en la policía que debía protegerlo. Tras varios minutos llegó hasta la habitación 634. Enseñó su placa a los agentes de la puerta para identificarse y entró.

-Detective Kate Beckett –dijo mientras sostenía su placa con la mano para que el escritor pudiera verla- y desde este momento seré la encargada de su seguridad.- Y ahí estaba su escritor favorito, acostado en la cama con el torso descubierto y el abdomen completamente vendado.

-Yo soy Richard Castle o lo que queda de él –extendió la mano para que la detective se la estrechara- encantado.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por leer =) Antes que nada decir que todo lo relacionado con medicina me lo invento. Yo ni idea.

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

-Detective Kate Beckett –dijo mientras sostenía su placa con la mano para que el escritor pudiera verla- y desde este momento seré la encargada de su seguridad.- Y ahí estaba su escritor favorito, acostado en la cama con el torso descubierto y el abdomen completamente vendado.

-Yo soy Richard Castle o lo que queda de él –extendió la mano para que la detective se la estrechara- encantado.

Cosa que la detective hizo –igualmente.

Sus miradas se volvieron a conectar y Kate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para romper esa conexión. Se había formado ese mismo vínculo que se había creado alrededor de ellos en aquella firma de libros algunos años atrás. Esta vez no había nadie que los interrumpiese, así que ella misma tuvo que hacerlo. Recordando que ella, ahora, no era su fan número uno sino la policía que debía cuidarlo.

El escritor seguía mirando a la detective a pesar de que ella había bajado la mirada para romper la conexión. Aquellos ojos color avellana lo habían dejado impactado, no podía dejar de mirarlos. Se fijó, también, en sus largos cabellos castaño claro y rizado que caía sobre sus hombros y en sus finos labios. Ella vestía una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco roto, que casi no dejaba ver la cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello. La camiseta iba acompañada de unos vaqueros negros y altos tacones del mismo color. En su muñeca se encontraba un reloj que llamó la atención del escritor por lo viejo que era. Además, le pareció que ese reloj no era de mujer sino de hombre.

-Dígame, señor Castle, ¿recuerda algo más de lo sucedido esta mañana? ¿Algo que nos pueda servir de ayuda? –preguntó abriendo el pequeño cuaderno de notas que había cogido antes de salir de su casa. En algún sitio tendría que apuntar todo y llevar su investigación. No solo estaba para protegerlo, también debía investigar. Era su trabajo como inspectora.

-No, no recuerdo nada más. Ya le conté todo de lo que me acordaba al agente que habló conmigo después de despertarme.

La detective lo miró de soslayo y dirigió la mirada al cuaderno, en el que no tenía casi nada apuntado, escribiendo "No recuerda nada más" -Está bien. ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién quiere

verlo muerto? ¿Alguien a que le deba dinero, temas de apuestas, líos amorosos,…? -volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tengo el suficiente dinero como para no deberlo. No me gusta apostar, es decir, eso también está descartado. Y las mujeres quedan demasiado contentas conmigo como para querer matarme –dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo. –Si quieres puedes probarlo por ti misma –sonrió pícaramente.

Beckett prefirió ignorar aquel comentario y siguió. Ya sabía que era un mujeriego por lo que había podido leer en las revistas. -¿Recibe cartas o correos de sus admiradores?

-Sí, las dos cosas. Me gusta estar cerca de mis fans –sonrió.

-Entiendo. ¿Las lee? -le preguntó levantando las cejas. – Y si es así, ¿ha visto algo raro en ellas? ¿Algo sospechoso?

-Agente, claro…

-Detective –lo corrigió.

-Detective, claro que las leo. ¿Qué insinúas? Me ofendes, detective –recalcó la última palabra.

-Yo no insinúo nada. Hay muchos famosos que reciben cartas y dicen leerlas. Luego no es así, simplemente las tiran.

-Créeme yo no soy de ese tipo de famosos. Hasta las contesto.

-Entonces, ¿algo sospechoso?

-No, nada. Todas las cartas son para alabarme. Me quieren mucho. Normal. Soy un encanto, ¿no crees? –preguntó sonriente.

Kate sacudió la cabeza. -Aún así, las voy a necesitar y también necesitaré los correos.

-Si crees que pueden servir para atrapar al hij… a la persona que me ha hecho esto –se corrigió- está bien. Tanto las cartas como mi correo son todo suyo.

-Mandaré a alguien a su casa para que me las traigan. ¿Dónde las guarda?

-En mi despacho, pero no hará falta que mandes a nadie. Si me dejas el móvil, el mío me lo robó el mismo que me ha hecho esto –se señaló el abdomen vendado-, puedo llamar a mi madre y que ella las traiga junto a mi ordenador cuando venga a traer a mi hija.

-Bien. Tome –la detective le tendió su móvil.

Mientras Rick realizaba la llamada, Esposito llegó a la habitación junto a Ryan. Le traían todos los datos que habían conseguido recolectar del caso para que Kate pudiese investigar desde allí.

Beckett estaba concentrada en los documentos que le habían llevado sus compañeros. El escritor por su parte no paraba de mirarla y, aunque ella simulaba no darse cuenta, la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, detective?

Kate solo lo miró.

-¿Por qué una mujer tan guapa como tú decide hacerse policía? Bien podrías haber elegido ser profesora, abogada, modelo,… -la mujer hizo una mueca de desacuerdo al escuchar la última profesión dicha por el escritor.- ¿Qué? No me mires así. Eres muy guapa y no estás nada mal. Créeme que cuando te digo que podrías ser modelo lo digo por algo.

Kate frunció el ceño.

-¿Te han dicho que te ves muy sexy cuando haces eso? –sonrió.

-¿Puedo continuar con esto? –preguntó levantando los papeles. -¿O vas a seguir con las preguntas?

-Una pregunta más y te dejo. Pero ésta me la tienes que contestar.

-Está bien, si eso sirve para que me deje trabajar, vale.

-¿Tendrías una cita conmigo cuando todo esto acabe? Bueno, siempre podemos tenerla antes si no puedes aguantar.

Kate abrió la boca sin darse cuenta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan creído? "si no puedes aguantar" ¿Qué?

-No, no la tendría. Y ahora sí, déjeme seguir.

-¿Por qué? Si, lo pasaríamos muy bien –la miró tentador.- Créeme. ¿Qué dices? ¿Acepta?

-Dijo que ésa era la última pregunta.

-Todavía tengo tiempo para convencerte. ¿O es que tienes novio?

Kate sacudió la cabeza. –Última pregunta, ¿recuerda?- La detective agachó la mirada hasta los papeles y siguió con su trabajo.

El escritor le pidió una hoja en blanco de su cuaderno e hizo un avión con el que se puso a jugar como si fuese un crío. Beckett lo miró sin poder creérselo pero no le dijo nada. Al menos estaba callado y no haciéndole preguntas.

-Papi, papi

-Hey, calabaza – le dijo a su hija cuando la vio entrar a la habitación llamándolo y corriendo hacia él.

La niña sin tener cuidado se tiró a los brazos de su padre para abrazarlo. Rick hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Alexis, hija, ten un poco de cuidado que tu padre está herido y le puedes hacer daño.-la regañó su abuela.

-Lo siento –dijo la niña poniendo cara de pena.- ¿Te he hecho daño, papi?

-No, estoy bien. Ahora mucho mejor desde que has llegado – le dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo.

La niña sonrió tras la respuesta de su padre y éste la volvió abrazar. –Anda ven, siéntate aquí en la cama a mi lado.

-¿Qué tal estás, Richard? ¿Te duele menos ahora que cuando me fui?

-Me sigue doliendo pero con la pastilla que me han dado es soportable.

La actriz se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba Kate que observaba la escena desde la otra cama. –Soy Martha, la madre de este engendro. Tú eres la policía que debe cuidarlo, ¿no?

-Sí, soy la detective Kate Beckett y soy la encargada del caso de su hijo. –Kate le tendió la mano en modo de saludo.

Martha miró aquel gesto. –Querida, no hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo, yo prefiero saludarte con un beso. –indicó mientras se lo daba.

-Papi, ¿quién es ella? –dijo la niña señalando a la detective.

-Es poli… detective –se corrigió.- Y está aquí para protegerme.

Alexis se levantó de la cama de su padre y se posicionó en frente de Kate. –Hola, yo soy Alexis, y él es mi papa –dijo mientras miraba a Rick. La niña le tendió la mano como antes había hecho Beckett con su abuela.

La detective le correspondió al gesto y sonrió. –Yo soy Kate, y soy la encargada de cuidar a tu papá.

La niña también esbozó una sonrisa. –Gracias por cuidarlo.

-No hay de qué, pequeña. Es mi trabajo.

Martha dirigió su mirada a su hijo y vio como éste miraba a la detective. Dejó a su nieta hablando con Beckett y se acercó a Rick.

-Richard, no te olvides que está aquí para protegerte. Esa chica no es ninguna de esas fans tuyas ni tampoco esas mujeres que se te tiran al cuello. –le dijo en un susurro para que Kate no la escuchara.

-Ya lo sé madre. Ella es distinta.

-Por eso, Richard, no lo estropees. –le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Alexis volvió junto a su padre. –Papi, tengo que enseñarte algo que hice en cole –la niña fue a la silla en la que antes su abuela había dejado su mochila.

Kate se quedó en el mismo lugar que estaba y aprovechó que Rick estaba con su hija y su madre para empezar a leer las cartas que le había dado Martha. De vez en cuando contemplaba la escena familiar. Le sorprendió que el hombre arrogante y creído de antes pudiese ser tan buen padre.

La detective seguía leyendo las cartas cuando vio a Alexis a su lado. –Kate, ya me voy. Cuida mucho de mi papá. Y no dejes que haga tonterías –Beckett no pudo evitar reír.

-Okey, Alexis – le dijo todavía riéndose.

-Gracias, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches -respondió.

Martha se acercó a ella, también. –Buenas noches, querida. Espero que mi hijo no sea muy pesado –miró al mencionado.

-Pero ¡madre!

-Lo siento, hijo, es la verdad. Cuando quieres eres un verdadero pelmazo y es un poco difícil soportarte. Pórtate bien y no molestes mucho a la detective que está aquí para protegerte no para aguantarte. – La actriz sonrió a Beckett y le dio la mano a su nieta para salir de allí. La pequeña se despidió con un beso de su padre y le dijo adiós a Kate con la mano. Gesto que la detective le devolvió.

Antes de que Beckett se volviese a sentar en la cama entró una enfermera con una bandeja de comida para el escritor.

-Detective, ahora mismo le trae mi compañera su cena.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

-Señor Castle, ¿necesita algo? –la enfermera se acercó a él para mirarle las heridas. Le puso una nueva venda.

-No necesito nada, gracias. Estoy bien. Y más con gente como tú cuidándome. –La joven enfermera se ruborizó ante aquel comentario y la bonita sonrisa que éste le ofreció.

"Éste coquetea con todas" –pensó Beckett.

La compañera llegó y le entregó la bandeja a Kate. La otra enfermera preparaba todo para que Rick pudiese comer cómodamente.

Las dos enfermeras se fueron dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Kate comía en silencio en la otra cama pensando que la próxima vez le pediría a sus compañeros que le llevasen comida de fuera. La comida del hospital estaba asquerosa. La detective miró a Castle. Éste no comía, más bien intentaba hacerlo. El escritor no podía mover mucho su brazo derecho, ya que las puñaladas las había recibido en esa parte del abdomen y le dolía al mover el brazo derecho. Por lo que utilizaba su extremidad izquierda.

-No pensaba que esto fuese tan difícil.

-Y tú lo haces más complicado.

-¿Me acabas de tutear? –dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿Te molesta?

-No, no para nada. Solo me sorprende que hayas dejado al lado los formalismos.

Kate se rio al ver cómo el escritor se había derramado encima la cuchara de sopa que intentaba llevarse a la boca.

-No se ría de mí, detective. –Castle puso cara de ofendido. Y se limpió el torso manchado.

-Lo siento –pero antes que Rick le pudiese contestar, Beckett volvió a reírse al ver que le había pasado otra vez lo mismo.

-Detective…

Kate volvió a reír pero esta vez por los morritos que había puesto Castle y la cara de perrito degollado. –Lo siento. Lo siento, Castle. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Mmm… ¿Y qué tal si me ayudas y dejas de reírte? –le preguntó con las cejas levantada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te dé de comer?

-Sí. Venga, detective. ¿No me digas que te da vergüenza? –añadió al ver la cara de Kate.

-No es eso, es que yo nunca le he dado de comer a nadie.

-No es tan difícil. Es lo más sencillo del mundo. ¿Me ayudas?

Kate asintió. No iba a admitir que sí que le daba vergüenza.

-¿No me vas a hacer el avión? –volvió a poner los morritos.

-¿De verdad, Castle? Mira que me voy a arrepentir de ayudarte.

-Claro, prefieres reírte de mí –sonrió.

-Siempre podemos llamar a una enfermera. La de antes no creo que te pongas muchas pegas en ayudarte ni en hacerte el avión.

-No, yo tampoco lo creo –volvió a sonreír.- Pero venga, tendré que aguantarme con que me des de comer tú sin que me hagas el avión. –Kate lo miró mal. –no me mires así, detective, que me das miedo.

La detective cogió la cuchara y la llenó con sopa. –Deberías tenérmelo.


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por tardar tanto...

_**Capítulo 3**_

Después de haber estado ayudando a Castle a tomar su cena, Kate siguió leyendo las cartas de las fans del escritor. Éste no dejaba de mirarla.

-Deberías dormir, necesitas descansar. -Le dijo sin apartar la vista de la carta que leía.

-No puedo, me molesta la luz.

-Lo siento, tenías que habérmelo dicho. Recojo todo enseguida para apagarla para que, así, puedas dormir.

-No se preocupe, detective, no pasa nada. Me gusta mirarla.

Kate sacudió la cabeza. Después de recoger todas las cartas, se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. Con el pijama puesto salió de él para acostarse en su "cama".

-Buenas noches, Beckett –escuchó decir al escritor a través de la oscuridad.

-Buenas noches, Castle.

A la mañana siguiente, la detective se levantó temprano. No quería que llegase el médico, alguna enferma o Martha y ella estuviese dormida. Además, ella estaba trabajando.

Aprovechó que Richard dormía para continuar leyendo las cartas, ya casi se las había leído todas. Por desgracia, no había encontrado ningún indicio de que alguna de sus locas fans fuese la responsable del intento de asesinato que había sufrido el escritor. Al menos, ninguna de las que le habían mandado cartas. Tenía la esperanza de que en el correo sí encontrase algo. Quería acabar con aquella situación lo más pronto posible y volver a su trabajo habitual. Atrapar asesinos sin tener que cuidar de nadie.

Una hora y media después, llegó la misma enfermera del día anterior para cambiarle las vendas y curarles las heridas así que la enfermera tuvo que despertar a Castle.

-Como le sigas sonriendo así, en una de estas se te tira al cuello –le dijo al escritor cuando la enferma se fue.

-No estaría mal –sonrió pícaramente.

-Ya. Veo que las revistas no se equivocan.

-El desayuno –avisó una vieja enfermera entrando evitando que Castle le pudiese contestar a Kate.

-El mío se lo puede llevar, no lo tomaré.

-Como usted prefiera. –Contestó a la enfermera.

-¿No vas a desayunar? –le preguntó Castle después de que la enfermera se fuera.

-Sí, solo que no ese desayuno. Le he mandado un mensaje a mi compañero. Él me traerá algo para desayunar.

-Eso es trampa –le reprochó el escritor. -¿Me vas a dejar comer solo esta asquerosa comida?

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que yo no estoy enferma que aquí el enfermo eres tú, sí, te voy a dejar solo.

-Buenos días –saludó Ryan.- Aquí tienes, Beckett, tu café con un donut.

-Para mañana me pido el mismo desayuno que tú, detective. Tú café y donut y yo jamón de york con zumo de naranja que sabe a todo menos a naranja. –Dijo poniendo cara de asco.

-Lo siento, Castle, tú debes seguir la dieta. ¿Habéis encontrado algo? –se dirigió a Ryan.

-Hemos estado preguntado en la zona en la que… -Kevin miró al escritor. – ya sabes, con el retrato Robot y por ahora nadie lo conoce. Esposito ha ido a recoger unos vídeos de una cámara de seguridad de una tienda que está casi enfrente del callejón.

-Cuando reviséis los vídeos me llamáis para contarme si habéis averiguado algo.

-Ok. ¿Y tú has encontrado algo en todo ese montón de cartas?

-Nada, por ahora.

El móvil del detective sonó. –Es un mensaje de Espo, ya tienes los vídeos. Será mejor que me vaya. Te llamo luego.

-Está bien, avisadme con lo más mínimo. Y gracias por el desayuno.

-No hay de qué. Adiós a los dos –se despidió el detective.

Después de terminar con las cartas, Kate se ocupó del correo. Al encender el ordenador se fijó en el fondo de pantalla, Castle con Alexis. Era una foto muy tierna, algo que no pegaba mucho con el escritor.

La mañana se pasó rápido, al menos para la detective dado que estuvo toda la mañana leyendo el correo y, al igual que había ocurrido con las cartas, no había encontrado nada.

-¿Has encontrado algo? –le preguntó el escritor.

-Nada, ni aquí ni en las cartas.

-¡Alexis! –exclamó Castle abriendo los brazos para recibir a su hija que entraba con Martha.

-¡Papi! –gritó la pequeña mientras corría a los brazos de su padre.

Martha aprovechó el momento padre-hija para saludar a la detective como había hecho el día anterior.

-¿Qué tal, madre? –preguntó el escritor en modo de saludo.

-Bien, ¿y tú que tal estás, querido?

-Mejor.

En ese momento su charla se vio interrumpida por unos gritos provenientes del pasillo. La detective se dirigió a la puerta para ver qué pasaba.

-Castle, hay una chica rubia peleando con el policía de la puerta. Dice que te conoce, que es tu novia. Su nombre es Erin, ¿la conoces?

-Sí, claro que la conozco.

Kate se acercó de nuevo a la puerta para dar el permiso para que dejaran pasar a esa tal Erin. No sabía que Castle tenía novia.

-¡Rick! –Gritó la mujer- ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¡He tenido que enterarme por la prensa de lo que te ha pasado! ¡Soy tu novia!

-Lo siento, Erin. No he podido, me robaron el móvil.

La rubia se acercó al escritor y lo besó. La detective se fijó en la cara de desagrado de Martha y también en Alexis, la sonrisa que siempre tenía la niña en su cara había desaparecido.

-¿Estás bien? Me he asustado mucho cuando lo he leído…

-Sí, sí tranquila –el escrito comenzó a acariciarle el brazo- estoy bien. Se ha quedado solo en un susto, por suerte.

La niña que había estado al lado de su padre se fue con la detective, la cual estaba en la otra parte de la habitación, sentada en la otra cama.

-¿Puedo estar aquí contigo?

-Claro, que puedes. –La detective le sonrió pero la sonrisa no le fue devuelta por parte de la niña. -¿Estás bien, Alexis?

-A Alexis no le gusta la novia de su papá –contestó Martha posicionándose junto a ellas.- Y si te digo la verdad, a mí tampoco.

La detective no sabía qué decir. Era un tema familiar y ella no tenía nada que ver ahí.

Mientras Castle y su novia hablaban en una parte de la habitación, en la otra hacía lo mismo Kate, Martha y la pequeña Alexis. La niña le contaba a la detective algunas de sus travesuras.

A la hora de irse Alexis se despidió de su padre y con un gesto seco también de Erin.

Beckett se sentía incómoda ante aquella situación. El escritor y su novia no paraban de tontear. Odiaba tener que estar allí sin poder dejarlo ni un momento solo.

Después de mucho insistir para quedarse con él a pasar la noche, Castle logró convencerla para que se marchase a su casa ya que no tenía caso que ella se quedara con él. No estaba solo y el sillón que había en la habitación no parecía muy cómodo.

-No sabía que tenías novia.

-A parte de mi madre y mi hija nadie sabía nada. No quiero que la relación se haga pública, al menos no aún.

-Tenías que habérselo contado a los policías que te tomaron declaración o habérmelo contado a mí.

-No creo que sea importante.

-Ella podría estar relacionada.

-¿Ella?

-Sí ella.

-No estamos casado, así que si algo me pasa ella no cobrara nada. No hay motivos por lo que quisiera matarme.

-Tal vez por una infidelidad.

-Yo no le he sido infiel.

-No sé por qué pero no te creo.

-¿No sabes?

-Bueno, sí, sí sé. Será porque desde ayer te he visto tontear con toda la que se te ha puesto delante.

-¿Celosa, detective?

-No, solo digo que ella podría haberse enterado y haber pensado de que vas más allá y eso sería un motivo para querer matarte. Necesito que me des sus datos para dárselos a mis compañeros para que la investiguen.

Muy a su pesar el escritor le dio toda la información necesario. No quería pensar que Erin podía estar detrás de lo que le había pasado. Además, Erin no tenía por qué enterarse.

-Espo necesito que investiguéis a Erin Wayland.

-…

-Es la novia de señor Castle.

-…

-Llamadme con lo que sea.

-¿De verdad piensas que Erin puede estar relacionada?

-¿Realmente? no lo sé. Pero en una investigación donde no tenemos nada, todo el mundo es sospechoso.

Los días fueron pasando y con él la investigación. No habían encontrado ninguna pista. Estaban estancados. Aunque Kate había rezado para que cuando el escritor saliese del hospital la investigación hubiese estado resuelta no había sido así. Esa misma tarde Rick Castle abandonaría el hospital y ella tendría que irse con él a su casa para seguir cuidándolo.

-Hogar dulce hogar –dijo el escritor entrado en su loft.

Alexis salió corriendo a su encuentro. –Por fin estás aquí, papi. Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también a ti, calabaza.

Martha cogió el bolso de Rick y la llevó a su habitación. –Kate, acompáñame la llevaré al que será su cuarto mientras tenga que estar cuidando de mi hijo. ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó la actriz entrando por la puerta de dicha habitación. –Tiene baño propio, así estarás más cómoda.

-Sí, es muy bonito.

-Me alegro. Mientras tengas que estar viviendo aquí, esta será tu casa así que siéntela como tal.

-Gracias, Martha.

Las dos mujeres volvieron al salón donde vieron como Rick le hacía cosquillas a su hija.

-Madre, te recuerdo que hoy vendrán a cenar Erin y su madre. ¿Puedes pedir comida para los cinco? Yo no puedo cocinar y tú mejor que no lo hagas… –le dijo cuando la vio a parecer.

-Richard… Acepto solo porque no tengo ganas de cocinar. ¿Qué comida quieres que pida?

-Puedes pedir comida thai ¿Te gusta esa comida Beckett?

-Sí.

-Listo, entonces.

-Bien, voy a llamar entonces. Kate, ve a ducharte si quieres, no le abriremos a nadie.

La detective asintió y se fue a la habitación que al llegar Martha le había dicho que sería la suya. Agradecía que esa habitación tuviese baño propio.

Alexis odiaba cuando Erin venía a cenar al loft, y más si era acompañada de su madre, pero esa noche iba a ser muuy divertida.

A las 7 llegaron las dos mujeres al loft del escritor, tal cual habían acordado.

-¡Rick! –exclamó con alegría cuando la puerta se abrió pero esa alegría se convirtió en algo parecido al miedo al ver a la detective con la pistola en la mano.

-Lo siento, pasad. –se disculpó Kate al ver la cara que habían puesto madre e hija. –Tengo que hacerlo.

Rick también se disculpó y besó a su novia en los labios antes de saludar amablemente a su suegra.

Cuando la mesa estaba lista y todos estaban sentados alrededor de ésta. Alexis apareció después de haberse duchado con el pijama puesto. Y todos comenzaron a comer.

Durante la cena solo hablaban la pareja de novios y la madre de ella. Los demás solo contestaban cuando se referían a ellos directamente. La cena acabó y cuando estaban comiendo el postre, Erin se levantó para coger algo de su bolso.

-Alexis, te he traído algo. Ten, espero que te guste. –la mujer le entregó un paquete a la pequeña.

-Chocolate –exclamó poco ilusionada la niña al abrirlo. –Gracias –dijo en el mismo tono –pero no puedo comerlo, es malo para los dientes, ¿no lo sabías? –decía mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y se señalaba los dientes.

-Alexis… -le reprendió su padre.

-No, déjala Rick. Tiene razón. La próxima vez le traeré otra cosa más sana o un juguete, quizás. –dijo mientras le sonreía a la niña, ésta fingió sonreír.

Después de terminar el postre Alexis le dio las buenas noches a su padre acompañado de un beso e hizo lo mismo con su abuela y Kate.

-Y a nosotras, ¿no nos deseas buenas noches? –le preguntó "amablemente" Erin.

-Buenas noches -dijo secamente y se volvió para subir a su habitación.

Pasado un buen rato la niña volvió a bajar teniendo cuidado de no ser vista por ninguno de los adultos y soltó algo en el suelo. Volvió a subir las escaleras quedándose en un lugar desde donde veía la sala.

De pronto la charla de los adultos, más bien la charla que mantenían Erin, su madre y Rick se vio interrumpida por los gritos de Nicole, la madre de Erin. Rápidamente se subió al sillón de pie en el que antes estaba sentada.

-¡Un ratón! ¡Un ratón! –gritaba horrorizada.

A esos gritos se les unieron los de su hija, que también se montó de pie en el sillón.

Los otros tres comenzaron a buscar con la mirada al animal. Hasta que Martha dio con él. Sin más se acercó y lo cogió.

-Es un ratón de juguete –sentenció.

Pero no sirvió la madre de Erin le tenía pánicos a los ratones y seguía gritando.

Erin tuvo que llevarse a su madre de allí e irse a su casa.

La detective que había estado aguantado la risa durante toda la escena no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de aquellas mujeres insoportables. Esa cena había servido para darse cuanta por qué no les gustaban esas mujeres a Alexis y Martha. Eran repelentes.

-¡Alexis! –Exclamó el escritor. –Esto ha sido Alexis. –El escritor comenzó a caminar rápido para subir las escaleras, pero su madre lo paró.

-Seguro que ha sido una pequeña broma sin importancia. –No la regañes. –Acuérdate de las cosas que hacías tú de niño. Esto comparado con lo tuyo no es nada.

¿Qué no la regañes? Pero si Nicole le ha entrado un ataque de pánica y su hija se la ha tenido que llevar. ¿Qué no la regañe? Alexis me va a oír. –Dicho eso el escritor subió las escaleras.


End file.
